Pinkie Eclipsed
by Hazelshade12
Summary: Pinkie Pie thought her first ever Nightmare Night would be the best night ever. However, things don't go according to plan. For FTWinterstorm's MLP:FIM fanfiction contest.


**This is my entry for my friend FTWinterstorm's MLP:FIM writing contest she hosted on another website. I was originally planning on posting this in October, but since I havn't posted anything in a while, I decided just to post it now. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Oh Nightmare Night, oh Nightmare Night. It's when you get a spooky delight. Nightmare Night, oh Nightmare Night is the best of nights ever!"

"Pinkie."

"With ghosts and ghouls and vampires and monsters and lots of sugary treats!"

"Pinkie!"

"With fairies and dragons and witches and wizards and friends I love to meet! Nightmare Night, oh Nightmare Night is the best of nights ever!"

"PINKIE!"

"Yeah Inkie?" Pinkie Pie asked, stopping her endless bouncing as her sister's voice broke through her sound barrier.

"Look, I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but could you please stop the singing?" Inkie asked her sister. "It's just that you've been singing the song all day and it's starting to get annoying."

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie replied, continuing bouncing along silently. However she soon couldn't help it and started humming her song again, causing Inkie to raise her hoof to her face."

"Look, I get that you are exited," Pinkie's other sister Blinkie said. "But can you try to hold in your emotions for at least a little while longer?"

"I can't help it," Pinkie replied. "I mean, I have been waiting for this day ever since I first heard about it, and now it's finally here! Just think, tonight all the fillies and colts of Ponyville will be going around and getting candy and having so much fun! I can't wait!"

"Yeah," Inkie commented. "You've established that last Tuesday."

"Out of curiosity," Blinkie added. "What are you supposed to be," she said, noticing her sister's costume: a hodgepodge of many types of candy, streamers, many colors of fabric, and other random additions."

"I'm a bar!" Pinkie told her. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Ghosts," Inkie told her, wearing an almost identical bedsheet with holes as her sister, the only difference being that Inkie's was blue and Blinkie's was red."

"Okie dokie then! Let's go!"

"Pinkie wait!' Blinkie shouted as her sister bounded towards the door. "It's not even-" But her sister at already left the house.

Pinkie Pie skipped through the streets of Ponyville singing her song. She came to a purple house with a navy blue roof and knocked on the door, which was answered a minute later by a gray mare with a curly golden mane. "Hello?"

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" Pinkie sang, so happy to sing the words that she heard by fillies over at her school."

"Oh, the first filly has arrived," the mare said. "Look kid, I would love it if you stayed to chat, but you might want to return when the sun is actually down."

Pinkie looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was still in the sky and currently trading places with the moon.

"Whoops, heh heh," Pinkie nervously laughed

* * *

Two hours later, Pinkie was outside again, this time joined by Blinkie and Inkie, though she had wandered far ahead of them. She had come to a large white house decorated with ribbons and fake ponies in front that she recognized as Carousel Boutique. She met a small yellow filly dressed as a daffodil at the door that said nothing when she rambled on about the wonderfulness of the night. Finally, the door was opened by a white unicorn filly wearing a glamorous princess costume.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" Pinkie sang while the yellow pony nervously watched.

"Why hello there," the unicorn greeted them. "I'm in a hurry to get to the best costume competition, but I suppose I can serve you first." A light blue aura surrounds her horn and a few pieces of candy float from the bowl on the counter to the two baskets held by the fillies. The shy Pegasus flew away immediately afterwards but Pinkie dumped all the pieces of candy in her mouth

"Chank chu," she said while chewing her sweets. As she talks, chocolate spit flew from her mouth and landed on the white dress.

"EEEEK!" the unicorn shrieked. "My dress! What did you do to my dress?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Pinkie stammered. "I-I can fix this!" She picked a piece of white fluff and attempted to give it to her but she backed away."

"No, that won't fix it," she refused. "Nothing will fix it! My beautiful dress is ruined! All my hours of work gone to waste!"

"But but-" "Go away! I vant to be alone!"

The pony slammed the doors shut and Pinkie bounced away, with less energy than before.

* * *

Pinkie continued on her Nightmare Night adventure, though it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Many ponies got annoyed by her large amount of energy and gave her less candy than she wanted. Now she walked up to the Cornerside Candy Shoppe, knowing for sure she'd satisfy her sweet tooth.

A white earth stallion opened the door as soon as she knocked. "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie," the stallion, named Sugar Cube apologized. "Our shipment of Nightmare Night candy didn't arrive on time, and I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you."

Pinkie's face fell. "But this is a candy store. You have tons of candy to give me!"

"This candy is for the customers," Sugar Cube told her. "Unless if you have some money to give me then I'm afraid that you can't have any."

"But it's Nightmare Night! You have to give me something."

"No I don't. This is my store and I decide who I give me sweets to."

"I WANT MY CANDY!"

Sugar Cube slammed the door shut before Pinkie could enter, but she somehow got in anyway. She dashed to shelves and started stuffing her mouth with as many pieces of candy it could hold until Sugar Cube grabbed her by the tail and threw her out. "No more sweets for you. Ever. He slammed the door shut and locked it for good. With a heavy sigh, she walked towards her next destination.

* * *

"Nightmare Night... oh Nightmare Night... It's when you get a spooky... delight." Pinkie trudged through Ponyville after having more unsuccessful attempts at obtaining candy. She had tried to get more candy out of the other ponies, but they had all ended as badly as her encounter at the Cornerside Candy Shoppe. She was approaching a large, fancy mansion on top of a large hill and she was determined to leave with some candy. She knocked on the large fancy door handle.

A golden earth pony answered. Pinkie recognized her as Golden Ribbon, the wife of Filthy Rich who had recently given birth to a daughter named Diamond Tiara. "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" she sang, using up all the remaining enthusiasm in her body.

"Oh, it's _you." _Golden Ribbon snarled. "You're the pony that sang the most annoying song in the world the day that you ruined everypony's life the day you moved here and are the most irritating personality in Equestria.

"Yup, and you're married to Filthy Rich! Can I have some candy please?"

"Why would I give candy to you? Besides, I don't even like Nightmare Night. Fillies and colts running amok in the streets all because of some old mare's tale is preposterous! Besides, why waste money on gumdrops and candy corn when I could spend it on more sophisticated matters like expensive dresses for my daughter?"

"Please?" Pinkie Pie asked, desperation in her voice.

"No."

"Pretty Please?" Pinkie begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"?"

"NO! And that's final! Get out of my house!" Golden Ribbon screamed, slamming the doors on Pinkie for the umpteenth time that night.

"Happy Nightmare Night to you to." Pinkie sighed, her mane starting to straighten out.

* * *

Pinkie Pie trudged through the streets of Ponyville, tears streaming down her face. She was going home, what was the point of going to other house if they were just going to turn her down?

"There you are Pinkie!" Blinkie Pie ran up to her sister, Inkie behind her. She noticed her sister's depressed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pinkie growled, walking away from her.

"Look," Inkie said. "You look unhappy. Our sister is never unhappy, unless if something is seriously bothering her. What's wrong?"

Pinkie sighed, and then sat down. "I came here tonight expecting to have the best night ever, to party and eat until I got sick. But I was wrong. All my attempts to get candy ended up in disaster. I always thought I would have a ton of fun, and now all I want to do is give up."

"Give up? Give Up?" Inkie yelled. "You're Pinkie Pie! You're the pony that threw the party that taught us all to smile! You're the pony that made us give up the life of rock farmers and caused us to move here. And now you are giving up because that can't live up to your level of energy? I don't think so. So get off that bench and show these ponies what you're made of!"

"You're right," Pinkie said, rising from the bench, her mane pooffing out. "You're right! How could I possibly think that I couldn't turn these frowns upside down? I caused you to smile, why can't I do that to ever other pony? Come on girls! Let's show them how to party, Pinkie Pie style.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I still can't believe she built that so fast."

Blinkie and Inkie followed behind Pinkie, who was wheeling a small cannon filled with balloons, streamers, confetti, and all of her sisters' candy. She wheeled it into the center of town, where it gained many looks from the passing ponies.

"Pinkamina Diane Pie! What in the world is this?" shouted Pinkie's mother, returning home from a dinner party with her husband.

"This baby is my party cannon!" Pinkie told her.

"Pinkie," her father said. "Don't you dare cause more ruckus in the streets. Remember what happened with the-"

"HAPPY NIGHTMARE NIGHT EVERYPONY!"

Pinkie pulled the string on her cannon and the party decorations went everywhere. Balloon landed on the light posts. Streamers hung themselves on fences. Confetti fell in ponies' manes and candy littered the streets. Nobody spoke or smiled. They just stared at her with unamused expressions. Pinkie's face fell, thinking she had failed again.

Then a gray filly walked forward. Her name was Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy Hooves for her cross-eyed expression. She walked over to Pinkie. "Thank you." She said. "How did you know it was my birthday today? Now everything is decorated for Nightmare Night and my birthday! It's twice the fun!"

Suddenly, other fillies started piping up:

"She made my house look awesome!"

"She made my mane sparkle!"

"Hey look! Free candy!"

"I think this pony may be on to something," said a voice. Pinkie turned around and saw Princess Celestia walking behind her. "She showed off the true sprit of Nightmare Night in this display. The holiday isn't just about the legend of Princess Lu- I mean Nightmare Moon. It's a celebration for ponies of all ages, and we should enjoy it, after all it only comes once a year.

A sound of stomping hooves broke out, growing louder and louder. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie praised.

"Anytime," the white mare replied.

Blinkie pulled out a radio and turned it on. Ponies started dancing, eating candy, and just enjoying the party. Many ponies came up to her and thanked her for the joy she brought and she always responded with a smile. She knew that she threw the best party in Equestria, and that made her happy as well.

"Oh Nightmare Night is the best of nights, ever!"


End file.
